


You're Still the One

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Trap AU, break up and make ups, harry and nadine are only mentioned, louis and william are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Parent Trap AU (1998 version). Now, it will not be identical to the film obviously. Here are the characters.<br/>Twins: Louis Tomlinson<br/>Nick Parker:  Harry Styles<br/>Elizabeth James:  Niall Horan<br/>Meredith Blake:  Nadine Leopold (sorry) <br/>Chessy:  Liam Payne<br/>Martin: Zayn Malik<br/>The Grandfather:  Bobby Horan<br/>I’m using their real names of course but this was just a reference. I won’t be making Liam or Niall girls though, so, sorry. Anyway, I digress. Louis and William (original I know) will actually be 16 because I feel they’d be more mischievous at this age. There will be more but I don’t want to spoil it. I hope you enjoy! This is for ediiht15.Thanks for the prompt lovely :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still the One

To say Louis is excited would be an understatement. He’s finally reached summer camp, and he can’t wait to start pulling pranks with his friends. He’s getting the last of his luggage, with the help of his butler, Zayn, who’s taking his own sweet time.  
“Come on Zayn! Can ya hurry it up?”  
“Mr. Louis, please be patient. You’ve got plenty of time. Why so impatient?”  
“Because Zayn, I want to get an early start on pranking the counselors.”  
Zayn sighs, exasperatedly.  
“I thought your dad told you no more pranks?”  
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?”  
Zayn just rolls his eyes.  
They get the rest of the luggage out of the back quickly, and Zayn gives Louis a half hug before he tell him to behave himself.  
“Yeah yeah Zayn, I know.”  
Zayn heads to the front of the Limo before he heads off, waving goodbye to Louis. Louis waves back half-heartedly before he makes his way to a camp counselor to get sorted into which cabin he’ll be in.

Louis knows he’s in for the moment he steps into his cabin two weeks later. He knows he had pulled a mild prank, but he didn’t think it was bad enough to make his counselor come to his cabin. All he had done was put sugar into the counselors’ bottles of water and left the cap up. Unfortunately, ants were swarmed around all the bottles. So maybe he does deserve a bit of a punishment.  
“Take a seat Louis.”  
“I’m in trouble aren’t I?”  
“Yes. But, that’s not why I’m here.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Were you aware that your brother was here as well?”  
Louis blinks at the counselor. He gives him the ‘are you stupid’ look. He has no clue what the hell this guy is on about.  
“I don’t have a brother.”  
“Louis I swear, if this is another one of your pranks, it’s not funny.”  
Louis stands up, quick to defend himself.  
“I swear! I don’t have a brother and I have no clue what you’re talking about!”  
The counselor looks at him confused.  
“You, don’t have a brother? Are you sure?”  
“I’m pretty sure I’d know if I had a brother. What are you on about?”  
“I think you’d better come with me.”  
Louis reluctantly follows his counselor. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he’s beyond confused.  
They make their way to the counselor’s cabin, where Louis finds another 3 other counselors surrounding a guy that looks his age. He can’t really tell.  
The guy turns around when the door closes, and Louis’ mouth drops open, along with the guy that’s in the cabin. The counselors look beyond confused and both Louis and the strangers just stand there, gaping at each other.  
“What the fuck?!”  
They both say at the same time.  
“I don’t, I mean, how is this possible. Who are you?”  
“William. Who are you?”  
“I’m Louis.”  
“This has to be some kind of joke.”  
They both say at the same time. Which OK, that was definitely weird.  
“So, you two have never met?”  
Louis’ counselor asks.  
“No.”  
They say at the same time, again.  
“This doesn’t make any sense. There’s no way you two aren’t twins, you’re practically identical!”  
“Yeah, no shit.”  
Louis says. Always the one for not being able to keep his mouth shut when it needs to be.  
“Language Mr. Horan!”  
“Yeah yeah. I’m not ten, you don’t care if I curse.”  
The counselor sighs exasperatedly.  
“Alright, back to the matter at hand. You two have been nothing but menaces this entire time you’ve been here.”  
Louis speaks up; knowing he shouldn’t, but he really couldn’t care less.  
“How do you know it wasn’t him?”  
“Because, you both have different counselors and are in different parts of this camp. So, both of you will be punished.”  
Louis sighs. He had seen this coming, but, he was hoping he’d get out of it.  
“Now, you’ll both be staying in the cabin on the hill for the remainder of your time here. You’ll also not be allowed to participate in any camp activities apart from swimming until the last camp fire. Understood?”  
Both boys sigh.  
“Understood.”  
“Good. You have twenty minutes to pack your bags and meet me at the bottom of the hill.”  
Both boys make their way out of the cabin and towards their own to pack their things.  
Twenty minutes later, both boys have made their way to the bottom of the hill where the camp advisor is waiting for them.  
“Follow me boys.”  
The camp advisor, Mrs. Nickey, turns around and heads up the hill with the boys following behind.  
Once they make it up the hill, Mrs. Nickey leaves them with a warning to not cause any more trouble or they’ll be sent home.  
The boys don’t speak until after they’ve finished unpacking. There’s a storm tonight, and Louis isn’t looking forward to the rest of summer if it stays like this. He’s just found out this guy, William, is his apparent twin and he’s not sure how he feels about that.  
Neither of them has spoken yet, but the silence is driving Louis mad, so he decides to speak up.  
“Do you really think we’re twins? Or it’s just coincidental that we look a lot alike?”  
“Well, what’s your birth date?”  
“December 24th, 1999, 7:30 am.”  
“December 24th, 1999, 7:32 am.”  
“Well, that answers that.”  
“Did your dad tell you anything about my dad?”  
William asks.  
“He only said his name is Harry and that he’s a pretentious asshole. I also have a picture of him. It’s ripped in half, so I’m guessing you have the other half?”  
“Yeah, I do. Dad also said his name is Niall and he drinks too much beer.”  
Louis laughs at that.  
“He’s not much of a drinker now I guess, having a kid and all, but I know he does like his beer every once in a while.”  
“Dad doesn’t really drink much, apart from his health shakes. Nasty shit is what it is.”  
“Dad did say he was a health nut.”  
They both laugh quietly, not sure what to say.  
It’s William who speaks up.  
“Do you have your half of the picture with you?”  
Louis hops off his bed and searches through his wallet in their shared dresser.  
He finds it almost immediately and makes his way towards Williams’s bed.  
“Do you have yours?”  
“Yeah, could you hand me the box under the bed?”  
Louis kneels down and gets the small box out from under the bed and hands it to William.  
William quickly searches through the box until he takes out a ripped picture of Niall. Louis holds up his picture of Harry and the two pieces fit together perfectly.  
“1995, Louis reads out. Santa Barbara California.”  
Niall and Harry are on a boat, the name of the place and year on a life saver hanging on a door in the background. Louis thinks they look so in love. He hasn’t ever been in love, but he imagines that’s what it looks like. They’re looking at each other fondly with big smiles on their faces.  
“I wonder what happened.”  
William asks.  
“Dad told me they both wanted different things. Your dad wanted to stay in California, and my dad wanted to move back home to Ireland. I guess they couldn’t compromise.”  
It seems weird to say “your dad” Louis thinks, considering both of them are their fathers.  
“I have an idea.”  
Louis speaks up after about five minutes of silence.  
“What’s that?”  
Asks William.  
“Well I’ve always wanted to meet my other dad, have you?”  
“Yeah, I have. So?”  
“So, we should switch places!”  
“Are you insane!? That would never work out!”  
“Why not? We’re twins remember?”  
“What about the accents?”  
Louis contemplates for a moment.  
“Well, there’s still two weeks left of camp, we can work on it in that time, especially since we aren’t allowed to do anything but swim until the last campfire. Then, on the last day of camp, we can start then and see if we can fool people here. How’s that?”  
“I think it’s genius.”  
They shake on it, and go to sleep preparing themselves for what lies ahead.

It’s been two weeks, and the last camp fire is finally here. Louis is admittedly a bit nervous, but excited nonetheless. There’s half an hour before the camp fire starts, and William thought it’d be a good idea to practice their accents a bit more.  
“Are ye nervous?”  
Louis asks.  
William nods his head in approval before answering.  
“A bit yeah, but I think we’ve gotten it down.”  
Louis nods back.  
“Are ya ready then?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“Alright lad, let’s head to the camp fire yeah?”  
William nods and they make their way out of their cabin and towards the camp fire.  
Things couldn’t have gone any more perfect. No one suspected a thing, and when they told their newly found friends their plan, they gave them nothing but support. Even they couldn’t tell them apart until they told them what they had been doing. The boys were feeling confident with the switch and they were sure they could pull it off.

The next morning, it’s time for the boys to leave. Louis is leaving first, and he’s going over the small details with William.  
“So, Liam is a family friend and he lives with us, I have a cat named snowflake, and I hate orange juice?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Ok, your turn.”  
“Zayn is the butler, Grandpa Horan lives with us but insists on being called Bobby, and I hate caramel?”  
“Perfect!”  
There’s a nice sports car pulling up, and Louis knows it’s time to go. It’s time to finally meet his other dad.  
He gives William a bear hug and leaves with the promise to text him when he gets ‘home’.  
Louis walks towards his dad with a smile and as tries to act as normal as possible. His dad doesn’t look much different than from the picture. His hair is a bit longer, and he’s got some laugh lines around his eyes. He doesn’t notice any grey hair, but he does have some stubble.  
When Harry spots Louis, he smiles brightly and a set of dimples show, making him look younger. Louis runs up to him and hugs him tightly.  
“Dad!”  
“Hey bud.”  
Louis squeezes him tighter.  
“What’s up with you, you’re not one to show a lot of affection, no matter how hard I try.”  
“Just missed you I guess. Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”  
He lets go then, and Harry takes his bag and tosses it into the back seat.  
“I missed you too. Now, let’s head out, I have someone I want you to meet.”  
They pull out as Zayn pulls up in the limo.  
William rushes up to him and gives him a hug and they do their special handshake. Louis had taught him a few days prior and they had practiced every chance they got.  
“Zaynie, I missed you!”  
“Missed you too Lou. Let’s get going, your dad is waiting at home.”  
William makes it back home late that night. He eagerly helps Zayn grab his luggage and rushes inside to finally meet his other dad. He doesn’t have to wait long before a man appears in the front hall and he’s engulfed in a big hug from Niall.  
“I missed you dad.”  
“I missed you too son, you’re never leaving for that long again.”  
William laughs uneasily. Thankfully, it goes unnoticed by Niall. William sees a figure moving from the corner of his eye, and he realizes that this must be his grandpa. He lets go of Niall reluctantly and heads towards Bobby to give him a hug as well.  
“Hi Grandpa.”  
“Hey Lou, how was camp?”  
“It was great, I made a lot of friends.”  
They part and he sees his grandpa look over him with a skeptical glance.  
“I’m a bit tired, you can tell me all about it in the morning.”  
“Ok grandpa, goodnight.”  
“G’night da.”  
“Night son.”  
William heads back over towards Niall and they both head up the stairs for the night. William noticed Niall looked a bit different from the picture he has. Firstly, his hair doesn’t have any blonde in it. It’s a dark brunette with a few grey hairs. But, it doesn’t look bad, he just looks like, a dad.

The next few weeks pass by quickly. Louis has called William at least once a week and has been texting him nonstop. Unfortunately, the last time Lou called him; he was frantic and couldn’t finish his sentence before he was running out of breath. William had tried to calm him down, but he was freaking out. He had explained how their dad was getting married to some woman named Nadine.  
“She seemed sweet at first until we were alone and she told me how she couldn’t wait until they were married so they could ship me off to military school. Military school Will! She’s fucking crazy!”  
When Louis had said that, a thought popped into Will’s mind. It was absolutely crazy, but, they had already switched places so why not?  
“Lou, Louis, Louis!”  
“What?”  
Louis had asked, out of breath.  
“Let’s get our parents back together!”  
“What!? That’s crazy, it’d never work!”  
“Well we’ve already convinced them that we’re the other twin, so why not?”  
Louis had stayed silent, but after a few minutes, he agreed.  
That had been last week. Will was currently waiting for a call from Louis. They had planned on telling their parents together. Will’s phone lit up and he immediately answered it.  
“Lou?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Ok, let me go get dad.”  
“I’ll do the same.”  
Will made his way towards Niall’s room and knocked once he was in front of his door.  
“Come in.”  
He opened the door and walked in. His father was sitting at his desk in the corner of his room, hunching over some paperwork.  
“Dad? There’s something I need to tell you.”  
Niall turned around in his chair and raised his eyebrow at Will.  
“What is it bud?”  
“One sec.”  
Niall only nodded.  
“Hey, I’m with dad.”  
“So am I. On three?”  
“Ok.”  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
“Dad, I’m not Louis, I’m William.”  
He heard Louis on the other end of the line saying the same words but in reverse to Harry.  
“What?”  
Both ends of the phone were silent. William guessed Harry had the same reaction as Niall.  
“I think I should go Lou. We need to explain it to them.”  
“I think so too. I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Lou.”  
Will hung up the phone and looked back towards Niall.  
“Hi dad.”  
“William?”  
“Yeah dad, it’s me.”  
Niall stood up and rushed over to William and hugged him so hard William couldn’t breathe.  
“I’ve missed you so much.”  
He could hear the tears in his father’s voice. It was enough to make him start crying as well.  
After a few minutes embraced with each other, Niall pulled back.  
“Now, tell me how this all happened.”  
William nodded and they made their way to Niall’s bed and sat down. He started explaining everything to him, about summer camp and how he had pulled a few pranks and so had Lou and that’s how they got introduced.

All the way over in Los Angeles, Louis was having the same conversation with Harry.  
“So, you met each other at camp after both of you pulled some pranks and ended up in the same cabin as punishment.”  
“Basically.”  
“My God.”  
Harry ran a hand up and down his face.  
“I’m sorry dad.”  
Harry looked up.  
“Don’t be sorry son. We should have told you both, and for that, your father and I should be sorry.”  
There was a knock at the door and Liam walked in a few moments later.  
“Is everything ok?”  
He asked, somewhat clueless.  
“Well, other than us living with Louis the past few weeks and not William, everything is perfectly fine.”  
“I knew there was a reason I caught you sneaking orange juice!”  
Both Harry and Louis laugh.  
“So, what now? How are we going to get you back to your dad?”  
“What?”  
Louis asks a bit sad.  
“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you can’t stay here forever yeah? You go to school back in Ireland and Will goes to school here, you can’t stay, as much as I’d love you to.”  
Louis nods his head in understanding.  
“They could meet us on our trip next week?”  
“To London?”  
“Yeah. Why not?”  
“I guess that works. Call up William and we’ll have it arranged alright?”  
Louis nods again and hides his smile. Their plan is working out perfectly.

 

The next week, William and Niall are on their way to London. William had gone over the details with Louis over the phone, and everything had been prepared. Niall is honestly a bit nervous. He hasn’t seen his ex-husband in almost sixteen years and although they may not have worked out, Niall can’t say that he still doesn’t think about what could have been. Not that any of that matters now. From what Will has told him, Harry is engaged to a woman named Nadine, so any chance of them rekindling anything is out the door. They’re on the plane right now, and it’s about to take off. It won’t be a long flight, since they’re just traveling to London, but he’s still nervous nonetheless. But, he knows he’s going to have to suck up those nerves fast because he’ll be seeing Harry tonight. Even if he doesn’t want to say goodbye to William, he’ll be glad when he has Louis back with him. They’re both his sons after all.  
A few hours later, they’ve landed and are in the hotel they’ll be staying at for the next few days. Niall and William are in their room and currently waiting for Harry to show up with Louis. Niall isn’t sure if Nadine will be with them, but he’s really hoping that she won’t be. A few minutes later and there’s a knock on the door. William hops up from where he was sitting on the bed and walks over to the door to open it. Niall remains seated on the bed, afraid he won’t be able to not make a fool of himself. He’s nervous ok?  
Niall hears the commotion by the door and decides he might as well get up too, if only to great Louis because he’s missed his son.  
“Dad!”  
Niall sees Louis rush into the room and he engulfs his son in a big hug.  
“I missed you dad.”  
“I missed you too bud. You better not do anything like that ever again or I’ll ground you until you’re married.”  
“I’m sorry dad.”  
“It’s ok son, I understand why you did it.”  
Louis unwraps himself from Niall and looks back towards the door where William and Harry are.  
Niall tries not to gape when he sees Harry, but even after all these years, he’s still looks good. Not that Niall thought he’d look bad. He could never look bad.  
“Niall.”  
Harry nods towards Niall.  
“Harreh.”  
Niall nods back.  
“I think we need to clear things up for the boys, so they understand why we did what we did.”  
Harry nods in agreement.  
“Should we sit down?”  
Harry asks.  
“Yeah, I think we should.”  
They all take a seat at the table that’s in the corner of the room.  
“So, I guess we should start by apologizing. We should have never kept somethin’ like this a secret.”  
Harry nods along to what Niall is saying before he speaks up.  
“I guess we just thought it’d be easier to never say anything. We lived almost on the opposite side of the world, so, what would be the chance that you guys would ever run into each other?”  
Niall laughs at that.  
“Karma sure came back at us for that one.”  
Harry laughs after that. They both look at each other after that. They both know they should look away, but it’s proving to be quite difficult.  
Niall clears his throat.  
“So, I hear you’re engaged?”  
Harry frowns a bit before speaking.  
“Was.”  
“What?”  
“Well, thanks to our devious son and Liam, I found out she only wanted me for my money. I broke it off immediately.”  
Niall knows, he knows he shouldn’t feel a wave of relief rush over him. But he does.  
“M’ sorry to hear about that.”  
Harry nods and gives him a shy smile.  
“It’s alright. Guess the universe just didn’t want us together.”  
Niall nods.  
They’re all silent for a bit before Louis breaks the silence.  
“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hungry. Will, why don’t we go back to mine and dads room to see what we can find for dinner while dad and pop catch up?”  
Niall and Harry’s eyes widen at that. They try to disagree, to get the boys to stay, but it’s too late and the boys are already out the door.  
They sit in silence far too long for Niall’s liking.  
“So, how’ve you been? You know, apart from, Nadine.”  
“Good, good. You?”  
“Good.”  
It’s quiet again after that and Niall doesn’t know what comes over him but, he knows he has to do something. Has to at least say what he’s feeling. He stands up and goes to the bed. Harry follows him with his eyes.  
“I know this is gonna sound mad but, I still love ya you know?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I still love you too. I tried to move on, with Nadine, but I always knew, even if things had worked out, she’d never compare to you. Our love isn’t the kind you forget.”  
“So, what are you gonna do about it?”  
Harry stays seated for a total of ten seconds before he’s striding over to Niall and sitting on his lap. He gently cups his face and kisses his lips softly.  
“Gonna make love to ya, if that’s ok with you?”  
“More than ok.”  
And Niall knows it’s gonna be hard at first, but he also knows that true love conquers all, and that’s all that really matters anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr http://toystoran.tumblr.com/post/116271782397/youre-still-the-one


End file.
